


What Friends Are For

by superbunny



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome, Titty-fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbunny/pseuds/superbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamuraiha, Masrur, and Sharrkan escape a lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proton (my Sharrkan wwwww)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Proton+%28my+Sharrkan+wwwww%29), [Proton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Proton).



> Ah.. yeah.. this is... my first real smutfic... haha. For my friend on ILASGOC. Also, kinda written IC as Sinbad? I mean, the voice, I guess. I dunno. I did a lot of weird things with narration voices in this.

_Sundays are the best,_ Sharrkan thinks, and the evidence piles up in his head: it’s nearly one p.m. and he hasn’t had to do a single thing. Hell, he hasn’t even left his bed, let alone heard a peep of Ja’far’s nagging.  _This is the life._

But, like a divine punishment for his sloth, that dreaded voice calls out through his door.

  
“Emergency meeting. Yes, you have to. Please at least wear pants. There  _will_ be food. Be there or clean Sinbad’s room.”  
  


 _Ugh, leave it to General Stick-In-The-Ass._ The swordsman slips on his trousers – and a robe for good measure, it  _is_ on the chilly side in the palace.

In a minute or so, he’s made his way to the regular meeting room, and sees his fellow generals sitting at the table, headed by the king who is, huge shock, half asleep and clearly hungover.

Ja’far sits at the other end. Another big surprise: it’s him who called this meeting. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to address a pressing issue.”

Sharrkan lays his head down, squinting at the former assassin and preparing to be bored to death about something that can _not_ possibly be pressing enough for a meeting on a goddamn  _Sunday,_ the supposed day of rest, not that he actually did much work anyway, still, it’s fucking midday on a day he  _should_ have off.

“You all. Need. To stop. Having. Sex. In. The bathrooms.” Ja’far’s eyeroll is practically audible, but it’s drowned out by Sinbad’s laughing.

“I’m fucking serious here! You all have beds! I don’t care how eager you are, I am not forcing any innocent young maids“ – snort from Sinbad, glare from Ja’far – “to clean up the stains of your debauchery!”

 _Aaaaand there he goes._ Sharrkan’s mind turns the droning into white noise as he scans the room for something to entertain him.

“Wanna fuck?”

Now  _that’s_ a welcome whisper in his ear. It’s Masrur, who (Sharrkan guesses, this guy is  _good_ at not getting noticed) has been sitting next to him the whole time.

His gaze continues to wander, settling on Yamraiha’s cleavage like it was walking in to a favorite pub. Sharrkan whispers back,

“Tits. I mean, yes.”

Masrur stifles a chortle, although he reckons Ja’far is lost in his lecture’s current tangent, something about the bench in the sauna. “Are you talking about Yam? You want to invite her too?

Sharrkan blushes. Yeah, yeah, he likes her. In a friend way, okay? Friends with benefits. Friends with very good benefits, very bouncy, squishy,  _large_  benefits.

“It was a slip of the tongue! I mean… d’you think she’d be into that?”

“Let’s ask.”

Sharrkan turns red. He’s glad Masrur likes making him happy so much.

The sorceress feels a muscular foot tickle her leg under the table, and shifts her glance toward the pair.

She cocks her head in curiosity, and Masrur begins his explanation in hand gestures. A finger toward Sharrkan, then toward himself, and then a finger going in and out of a circle made by his other hand, and then Sharrkan starts making these ridiculous over the top grabbing gestures…

…And then Ja’far sees. “You little shits,” he growls. “I  _know_ you’re not listening but could you at  _least_ not engage in this  _right now_?”

Sinbad’s chuckles are back.

Ja’far seethes, “whatever. Just get the fuck out. And please, in a bedroom.”

“You coming?” Sharrkan sounds like a kid on a playground trying to initiate a game of tag.

The magician bashfully follows the pair of men. Shit, it’s not like she liked the meeting or anything…

 

The trio quickly finds themselves in the nearest guest room, undressing with a sense of urgency that, Sharrkan notes, is still kind of inappropriate for a Sunday.

“I’m banging your tits while Samson here rams you into the next century, okay?” Sharrkan announces, probably too loudly, but hey, it’s the Sindrian palace, no eavesdropper is going to be nonplussed by this kind of thing.

He actually gets a little jealous of Yamu, because, God, does anyone else really deserve to have that huge, thick cock of Masrur’s filling them up? Well, there’s always round two, he guesses.

Still, Sharrkan finds himself mesmerized watching Masrur jack himself off in preparation. Crap, he’s getting hard already, just looking at that huge dick getting bigger and bigger with each stroke.

He refocuses on the woman in the room, who is currently on the bed, looking almost more ridiculous than slutty on all fours, waiting to be used and defiled by the two men.

“Jeez, Yam, have you been using magic on your tits? I swear they just get bigger and juicier every fucking time.”

  
Sharrkan crawls onto the bed, needily groping at the magician’s breasts, feeling their warm, soft heat under his palms, rubbing those perky nipples between his fingers as he sits beside her.

“Your boobs are a fucking gift from god, Yam.”

Yamuraiha can’t really say anything since her mind is pretty much stuck on how his hands feel on her nipples, like, Jesus Christ, if she were a guy she’d be spent already, probably, she doesn’t know how guys work, but the point is it’s sooooo good, and she’s getting soooo hot and moist and god that’s a gross word but it’s the best description she has right now.

“Just fuck them already, you idiot,” she growls, because honestly she wants to reward him, take that cock of his between her tits and kiss it a little, maybe lap up his come a little, then make him taste it, fuck, she feels like a whore, and not the well-treated, voluntary Sindrian kind, the kind in those naughty books she swears she  _does not_ read, who live for nothing but to please men… wait, is that a succubus? What the hell is a succubus and what’s the difference between a succubus and an incubus? And what is… oh god.

The young woman is shocked out of her space odyssey by a very large, throbbing, fleshy thing slipping between her tits from below, followed by something of  _ridiculous_ girth sliding along the lips of her pussy from behind…

Shit. This should have already been a regular thing. Damn Sharrkan and his territorial-ness, he’s like a fucking dog, a greedy dog, and…

“Hoooooly shit.” It’s in. Jesus Christ he’s  _in_ her and she’s trying to distract herself from the sheer  _magnitude_ of the thing pulsating inside her but right in front of her is  _another_ huge thing about to squirt onto her fucking face, and then, god, can she even focus enough to suck him off with Mas – “SHIT!” – _torturing_ her so lovingly with his cock?

Masrur’s honestly a little surprised at how much he’s liking this. Truth be told, he’s never actually done it with a girl… there’s a first time for everything, but this sure as hell isn’t going to be a last time, what with the way she feels when he’s inside her this deep, wait, shit, is he hurting her?

She  _sounds_ happy but that could be pain, jeez, he’s stretching her a lot, god, has she only ever done it with Sharrkan?

“Nnn… you’re bigger than Sinbad… fuck…” she moans.

 _Maybe not,_ Masrur thinks, blushing at the fact that that’s definitely a compliment if rumor – nay,  _lore_ is to be believed.

The freedman is suddenly made aware of how goddamn hard he is, and how that familiar pleasant burning is currently enveloping his cock as he thrusts rhythmically into the girl, trying to be gentle but failing, making her moan and fucking  _caterwaul_ as he fills his boyfriend’s girlfriend up ( _God, that’s weird, but fuck, this is great_ ).

“Yamuraihaaaaaaa!” Sharrkan screams like he’s going super Saiyan, which is kind of his trademark thing in bed: he’s always super quiet the whole time, but when he comes, it’s like he’s charging into battle.

The sorceress lets out a little squeal as she finds her tits and face splattered with warm semen.

Masrur can’t see it but the thought pushes him over the edge, and before he knows it, he’s climaxing in unison with his colleague, and it’s all a blur of hot stickiness and  _God,_  they all think,

_This is what friends are for._

 

 


End file.
